Hello, I'm Jessica
by Alleahxd
Summary: I'm the vocalist of the band The Script. I have nice band mates. I also have a wonderful family. My life is nearly in its perfect way. But it was messed up by a girl. A really annoying girl that came in our lives unexpectedly. Why does she need to enter and ruin everything? Ugh. This story will tell the answer. Just read it because I'm really angry right now.


**Hello, I'm Jessica**

**I'm the vocalist of the band The Script. I have nice band mates. I also have a wonderful family. My life is nearly in its perfect way. But it was messed up by a girl. A really annoying girl that came in our lives unexpectedly. Why does she need to enter and ruin everything? Ugh.**

**This story will tell the answer. Just read it because I'm really angry right now. **

Danny's POV

"Daniel, I need to say something…" My mum said.

"What is it mum?"

"My friend, Rose, said to me that she and Stephen need to go to States. They need to find a job there and it's their only opportunity…"

"Then?"

"They asked me to take care of Jessica, their daughter and I said yes…" What?

"Mum, why did you do that?!"

"Daniel, it's the only thing that I can do to help them, ok? She's only staying here for a month. Please be good to her." She said. I can't say no to my mum. Ugh.

"Ok mum," I said and sighed. I can sense that there will be trouble coming.

"They will bring her here tomorrow so you better get ready." She said and left the room. What am I going to do?

"I'm so sorry about this but please, take care of her. We are just a phone call away if something happened. Thank you Ailish."

"It's ok for me Rose. Don't worry about her. We will take a good care of her. She's lovely." My mum said.

"Thank you ma'am." A voice said.

"Just call me Ailish love"

"We need to leave now. Bye Ailish."

"Bye and have a nice trip!" Mum said and let the girl enter the room. I'm sitting here in the couch, waiting for them.

"Ok so Daniel…." Mum started. I forced myself to stand up; it's hard to do something you don't want to right?

"Hello, I'm Jessica!" She said and offered her hand to me. We shook hands and quickly take my hand off of her.

"Be nice to her Daniel, please." Mum warned.

"Ok, ok…" I said and looked away. Mum left the room, how nice. I will spend the next minutes with this girl. I went to my music room and played the piano. I know it's rude to leave your visitor on your own but I can't stand by it.

"How did you that, it's amazing!" A voice came from nothing. I looked around and she's there, in front of the piano. I gasped, I think it's loud, and she laughed.

"Why are you here?!"

"You left me there so I followed you" She said while looking at the other instruments.

"Don't touch anything in my music room!" I ordered but it's too late. She already grabbed the guitar and started to play with it. Not in a sense of making music, just playing with it. I immediately grabbed my guitar and placed it in the proper place. When I looked around, she's not there. She's already sitting on the bench near the piano!

"Hey! I said don't touch anything!" I screamed. She didn't listen and stuck her tongue out. She played the piano and I will admit, she played it better than me. It stopped me from being angry for a while but I quickly shrugged my mind off.

"Get out of my music room, NOW!" I screamed and she left the room. I sighed heavily. This month will going to be bad.

"Hey Dan the Man!" Mark greeted.

"Hello" I greeted bluntly.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Uhmm, my mum. She let a 20 year old girl to live in our house for one month." I said while sitting on the couch. I really don't want to talk about it. My head is still hurting because of my fight with that girl for this past week.

"What's the problem with that mate, she's already 20?" Glen asked from the corner where the drum was placed.

"Oh well, she's 20 in age but SHE'S ACTING LIKE A CHILD!" I said, I can't take it anymore. I just burst there, in front of them.

"Oh, that's a big problem" Mark said. "Good luck for the next three weeks!" Mark continued sarcastically.

"Thanks mate." I said and let the day to continue.

I'm sitting on the couch, visiting my twitter. Our followers are getting higher in every minute, The Script all the way! I'm scrolling on my news feed when a really annoying voice flooded the room.

"Twitter huh?" She asked and when I turn around, she's there, sitting next to me.

"Why are you always beside me huh?"

"Nothing, why is it wrong?"

"YES IT'S DEFINITELY WRONG! You're always right beside or behind me. You're always freaking me out! You're always ruining my day! Please leave me alone!" I shouted. I hoped that helped my situation. Finally, she left me and I sighed heavily. What a relief!

"Daniel, what did you do to her?!" Mum asked. Uh oh.

"Mum, it's nothing…"

"Tell me the truth!"

"Ok, Ok. She's really pissing me off. She needs to leave me alone" I said and my mum is still angry at me. Ugh.

"And why did you shout at her. You should just talk to her or something…" Mum said and left. Ok, she's on Jessica's part and not on her own son.

I turned my attention back to twitter. I don't care if they are all angry at me. I just want to have peace in my life. And I can't get it if Jessica is here.

I woke up with the scream of my mum.

"Look at what you did!"

"What is it mum? I need some sleep…"

"Daniel, Jessica just left a note saying that she's leaving us so that she can leave you alone. Happy now?" Mum said sarcastically.

"What's wrong with it, she's already 20 you know? She can live on her own…" I said and covered my face with a pillow.

"Use your brain Daniel! What do you think is the reason why they leave Jessica here? It's not just because she can't handle her life on her own, it's because there's another thing about it!"

"And what is it?"

"She has a heart problem, and it's bad." Mum said and left my room. I quickly got up and dressed properly. Why did I do that to her? What if something bad happened? Ahhh!

We made our way separately and my feet brought me to a park. Maybe she's here. I searched for her and I found her on the bench, unconscious.

I quickly made my way to the hospital. I called my mum, telling that I already found her and I'm in the hospital. Minutes had passed and mum came. We waited another long minutes and a doctor came.

"Jessica Cornish is suffering a lot of stress these past few weeks. It's only minor but if it will continue, it may affect her heart and make it worse. You can discharge her later. You can also see her now." Doctor said and left us.

I slowly went to her room and found her awake. Mum sat beside her and held her hand to hers.

"I'm so sorry on what Daniel did and said. Because he's stubborn, I'm the one who will apologize to you. I'm sorry" mum said and I can't help myself to feel guilty.

"It's ok Ailish. I'm sorry for leaving without any permission. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok sweetheart. Let's go home, you need some rest." Mum said and helped her to get ready. I remained silent. I don't know what to do. Am I going to apologize to her? I know it's the good thing but the other part of me wanted to just forget all about it.

We entered the house and mum cooked us dinner.

"Uhmm Jess?" I interrupted her on watching the television. I sat next to her and looked at her.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I know you will think that I'm just doing this because of my mum but I'm not. It's from the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry." I said and waited for her to answer. I'm expecting her to jerk away or just laugh at me but she didn't. She gave me a genuine smile that I found cute… wait why are you thinking of that Danny?!

"It's ok Dan; I'm accepting your apology." She said and continued on watching television. After some moments, I felt my shoulder got heavy and when I turned around, she'd fall asleep. I carried her to our spare bedroom and kissed her forehead. Why did I do that?

I smiled to myself and went to my bedroom. I've done so many strange things today.

"Daniel, I suggest that you need to do something to her. Apology is not enough on what you did!" Mum scolded me early in the morning.

"Ok…" I said bluntly, making my way to the bedroom. I got dressed and think of any idea for a while.

I knocked on the spare room door and shouted.

"Jessica, get ready! We are going somewhere!" I went to my bedroom to get change. When I'm done, I made my way downstairs but someone bumped at me.

"I'm sorry." She said. When I looked down, it's Jessie, wearing a simple dress and a thin layer of makeup. I got lost on her face, I never saw her directly and I just realized how beautiful she is. Wait what?

"Earth to Danny!" She shouted and passed by. I think I need to schedule check up in a doctor.

We are now at the cinema watching Wedding Dress. I insisted paying the tickets and she offered to buy the snacks. We are now near at the middle of the film when I noticed that Jessie is shaking. I observed her first, debating whether am I giving my jacket or not.

I decided to the – I think – the right thing.

"Take this."

"But you will get cold"

"It's ok, take this." I said and she took my jacket from my hand. She wore it and I can tell that it gave a little heat to her.

"Next time, don't forget to bring your own jacket." I said and turned my attention back to the film. It's a nice film, it's very emotional and it's worth it.

"Thank you for this day Dan." She said while I'm driving us home.

"Oh, you're welcome." I said and smiled involuntarily.

"So how's your day?" Mum asked as we enter the house.

"It's great actually." I answered honestly. Jessie placed the jacket on the right place and we ate dinner in silence. Soon enough, it's now time to go to sleep.

"Good morning son, you're breakfast is ready."

"Thanks mum!" I went to dining room and ate the toast that mum prepared.

"How's the album son? I just wanted to remind you that it's already March!" mum shouted from the living room.

Some minutes later, I realized what my mother said. It's already March.

"Daniel, there's someone knocking on the door!"

"I will answer it!" Jessie replied and immediately opened the door.

"Mum, Dad!" Jessie said happily. When I looked at the door, Jessie is hugging her parents.

"Oh Rose and Stephen!" Mum greeted.

"Hello Ailish! We are here to take Jessica. We found a really good job in States and we are living there for a long time. Thank you so much for thanking care of her."

"It's ok for me. She's a good daughter you know," Mum said and they said their farewells to each other. They left the house and mum closed the door.

"I will miss that lovely girl." Mum said and went to the kitchen.

I went to my bedroom and think for a while. That was unexpected. Oh well, I know she needs to go in March but I don't think that her parents will arrive today to take her. I've been living with her in a month and she became very close to me.

It's too late. Why are you so stupid Danny? Why did you just realize today? If it is earlier, maybe I already said it to her and I'm not blaming myself. Maybe I'm not crying my eyes out in my bedroom.

I just realized that _I love her_. But it's too late.

End.


End file.
